Fire Emblem: Awakening - Blood of Grima
by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark
Summary: We all know the story of how Lucina came to prevent her future from ever happening. What we didn't know was that Grima followed. But, what if he wasn't alone? What if...an agent of the future was sent alongside Grima to stop and eliminate Lucina? Will this agent change the tides of things to come? Or will something unthinkable transpire? Light & Darkness...which side will win?
1. Prologue: A Dark Future

**Greetings everyone! I've recently been playing a new game I recently bought as an early Birthday Present from my godmother. But I won't bore you with details. The game I got was called Fire Emblem: Awakening, and I have to say it's AWESOME! The game and a few Fire emblem fanfics got me inspired to write this piece of work! It'll be an AUish sorta fic, but still have mostly the same plot line and everything. Please enjoy and leave a comment or review.**

**Disclaimer:** **_I own nothing except this story and my OC(s)._**

* * *

**Fire Emblem: Awakening - Blood of Grima**

_~Prologue~_

Hell. That was what this world should now be known as. Or to be more precise, Hell on Earth. The grand kingdom of Ylisse was once a glorious and infamous kingdom. Once ruled by Exalt Emmeryn, then Chrom with his wife Sumia, now, no one.

It was once upon a time about a few years back that their branch of military known as the Shepherds, had found a young man named Robin, unconscious and on the ground with amnesia. And that is where the story began...and ended.

It turned out the young man was marked by Grima. The Fell Dragon and destroyer of all things precious. No one had known this until the very end, when Robin and Chrom fought against the Grimleal (followers of Grima) Sorcerer: Validar. During the battle, Chrom managed to defeat Validar, but Validar made one last attempt to destroy the young hero. Using a blast of dark magic, Validar nearly hit Chrom when Robin pushed him out of the way. This was Validar's intention all along though. Using his and Grima's influence on young Robin, Validar manipulated Robin's body to stab Chrom in the heart with his own Thunder Magic!

Chrom said that it wasn't Robin's fault and died telling Robin to run and survive as Validar's laugh echoed across the room of the Castle.

Falling into depression, Robin grudgingly accepted his role and became the Vessel for Grima. Grima's dormant spirit awoke inside and became the dominant personality while destroying Robin's in the process. He unleashed his Grimleal followers to waste all across Ylisse. He also summoned undead monsters from fallen soldiers dubbed Risen.

Since then, Grima and his armada have ruled over Ylisse for many a year...until a few brave souls hatched a plan to return to the past...

* * *

_Castle Ylisse..._

There were Risen everywhere. They flocked to the castle of Ylisse like flies to dead flesh, causing chaos and mayhem to all around them. One Risen grabbed a female soldier while trying to identify her. The woman soldier shuddered and began to sweat bullets as she knew her death would soon come.

It was then a blade pierced the Risen's chest. The Risen looked to the one responsible. The young woman holding the sword was a teenage girl of average height and bore a cape, boots, and medieval armor. She had long dark blue hair that reached her mid-back and bore the Ylissean Brand on her left eye. This woman was known as Lucina. Daughter of Chrom and Sumia.

"I believe the woman you're looking for...is me!" She said while bisecting the Risen into two. She wielded the legendary blade Falchion and looked at the female solder and said, "Hurry. Grab a sword and FIGHT!"

The female soldier nodded and charged into battle as Lucina instructed. Lucina herself dove into battle as well. She killed a Risen that was on her left and blocked the blow of one behind her. She moved with grace and finesse. The battle between her and Castle Ylisse against the Risen was truly tough. For as many she cut down, dozens more took their comrades' places. Blood spilled and death knocked on each soldier's door. It was carnage everywhere.

Lucina cut down another Risen when suddenly, the castle walls exploded! Lucina managed to retain her balance and saw what no one else wished to see.

There he was. The Fell Dragon. Grima himself. He was as black as the night sky with three pairs of black feathered wings. He bore three crimson eyes on each side of his face and a mouth filled to the brim with sharp teeth. Finally, tusks more similar to horns protruded from his mouth. He was a nightmare to all.

**"SO ENDS THE HUMAN RACE!"** He proclaimed. Lucina shuddered at the dragon's echoing voice. **"THE FUTURE IS BUILT UPON THE PAST...BUT YOUR KIND SHALL NEVER SEE IT!"**

Lucina gasped as three red eyes looked down on her like the mere ant she was. She held up her sword in defense and aimed it at the mighty beast. The dragon simply looked amused and said, **"YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER...ARE DEAD TINY ONE."**

Grima received the action he wanted. Lucina's mouth uttered a silent gasp as tears filled her eyes. Grima began to cackle sadistic laughter at her pain and sadness. **"HA HA HA HA! AND NOW...IT IS YOUR TURN TO DIE!"** He shouted while opening his mouth and nearly swallowed her had she not moved out of the way.

**"WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE ONE?"** Grima taunted. **"DON'T BE SHY. STEP INTO MY PRESENCE AND DIE KNOWING YOUR KILLER WAS ME!"**

Lucina knew she mustn't fall for the taunt and immediately ran away while Grima was distracted watching his Risen slaughter the rest of the Castle Guards...

* * *

She had been running for what seemed like forever and ever. While avoiding as much Risen as possible, Lucina managed to make her way to a temple which worshipped the Divine Dragon known as Naga. Falling down on her knees, she took deep breaths of air and tried to stop the stream of tears flowing down on her face.

No matter what she did, nothing could stop the images of blood and the screams of terror locked inside her head. This was truly the end for everyone. Even her. As she wallowed in pity and despair, she did not see Falchion gleaming ever so slightly.

When she finally noticed, Falchion was shining as bright as day itself. Suddenly, a being of pure light appeared before her. It was none other than Naga herself.

_"Do you wish to save your people Lucina? Do you wish to stop this madness?"_ The Divine Dragon asked.

"Of course I do!" Lucina replied back with no hesitation and resolve in her eyes. "I want to save everyone!"

_"Your resolve is clear enough to me. There may be hope yet."_ Naga said. _"If you truly wish to save everyone, there is but one way."_

"What is it?" Lucina demanded. "Tell me! I'll do anything!"

_"You must go to the past and alter the events that led to this all. To do that, you must stop your father's death. Only by changing the past, can you change the future."_ Naga said wisely.

"Then I'll do it!" Lucina said.

_"Very well..."_ Naga said. _"But be forewarned, Grima will no doubt try and follow. You must be vigilant and never rest until your quest is complete. I wish you luck Lucina."_

"Thank you Divine One." Lucina said with respect.

And that is how Lucina dubbed the faux name of Marth and headed into the past...not knowing that Grima would, too, follow. In many parallel worlds, he would've been defeated either way...but in this world, he did not come alone. This would set in motion, a new tale of things to come.

* * *

_The same time Lucina spoke with Naga..._

"Master Grima." A lone Grimleal soldier spoke to the Fell Dragon.

**"WHAT IS IT ANT?"** Grima said annoyed.

"Forgive me for interrupting your grand show of power, but-"

**"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"** Grima shouted with impatience in his tone. **"I DO NOT LIKE TO BE KEPT IN THE DARK ANT. IF YOU'VE SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT! OR WOULD YOU RATHER I KILL YOU FOR BEING SO VAGUE?"**

"N-n-no milord! Never!" The Grimleal said in a beyond scared tone.

**"THEN IF I WERE YOU, TELL ME WHAT BRINGS ABOUT THIS INTERRUPTION!"**

"O-of course milord. Due to the Grimleal scouts we sent to look for the woman known as Lucina, whom escaped your grasp, we've finally located her." He reported.

**"REALLY? THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? KILL HER AND BE DONE WITH IT."**

"That's the problem milord. She has escaped into the past. She will most likely try and change the past to stop this future from ever occurring."

**"WHAT?!"** Grima roared in fury. **"WHY WASN'T I TOLD OF THIS SOONER?!"**

"L-like I said m-milord...we didn't want to interrupt your almighty power."

**"YOU ARE USELESS ANT! DO YOU NOT THINK THAT THIS WAS WORTH INTERRUPTING?! OF COURSE NOT! YOU ARE NOTHING! A SPECK OF DUST! A FLY! NOTHING MORE THAN A WORM GROVELING AT ME FOR YOUR OWN SURVIVAL! BEGONE!"** Grima shouted and blasted the Grimleal with black lightning, killing him.

Looking at the charred remains of the Grimleal, Grima focused his power and looked through the eyes of one of his many Risen. Said Risen were discreetly following Lucina. It appeared that she was heading toward a temple of sorts.

**"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CHANGE DESTINY LITTLE ONE! NEVER!"** He shouted to himself. He then brought his vision back to the dead Grimleal. And it was then, that he had an idea.

If he could raise the undead, could he possibly create his own form of life? Grima pondered this for a moment before bringing forth his Vessel from it's hiding place in the shadows. Ever since controlling the young man Robin, created by the Grimleal to insure his awakening, he had it hidden away since it's original purpose was over. Due to his power, it had not aged a day. He often wondered why he kept it, but he was now glad he did. Using his power over the blood- his blood- inside the mortal vessel, he made it cut it's hand with it's sword, drawing blood. He then gathered his power and summoned a Risen from the underneath the Earth. This Risen however, was void of anything. It was practically a blank, soulless puppet, waiting to be brought to life. And therein lied Grima's plan. Controlling the blood again that was spilt from Robin, he inserted his corrupted blood into the Risen Puppet along with another different Risen's own blood!

This in turn, caused a sphere of pure power to surround the soulless body that Grima was creating. It sucked in multitudes of energy from the shadows and a small amount from Grima as well. It then burst and out came a being of pure power. This elicited a smile from Grima.

The figure was shrouded in a grey coat that was surrounded by shimmering shadow-like tendrils of energy. From underneath the hood, were three pairs of glowing crimson eyes similar to Grima's own. There were different gold platings of armor that adorned the grey coat the figure wore. His hands were covered by clawed gauntlets and on his waist were two swords. One a katana, and the other a dadao. The figure took off his hood and instead of a face that was seen, there was a knight-like helmet that showed off the three pairs of crimson orb-like eyes that were seen underneath the hood when it covered him. All in all, Grima was ecstatic at his creation.

The figure then spoke, "What is thy bidding my Master?"

Grima smiled and put all of his remaining power and essence into the brain-dead body of Robin. Tensing his muscles and nerves, Grima spoke through Robin's mouth.

**"We must find the woman known as Lucina. She is heading into the past to change this future. I cannot and will not allow it. Our mission is to find her, eliminate her, and find my present host from the past. Is that understood?"** It always felt strange to speak in a human body, but regardless, he needed the Vessel for his plans.

"Yes Master Grima." The figure replied.

**"You're going to need a name my child."** Grima said. But what to name him? It was then he thought of something. **"You shall be known as...Vetis."** It was a perfect name. Vetis was the demon of corruption and what better way to name this spawn of himself by using his own corrupted blood?

The figure now known as Vetis nodded. "By your will, I will not rest until I've killed this...Lucina. Shall I leave at once Master Grima?" Vetis asked.

"Yes. We shall. Come. We've much to do!" Grima said while smiling wickedly. Oh yes...much to do indeed!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

* * *

**Well? How'd you like it? I thought I did pretty well. The next chapter will start the main storyline only with a few differences. I really hope ya'll will like this. Leave some suggestions, but nothing too critical! After all, this is my first Fire Emblem: Awakening fic.**

**Flames will be deleted and payed no attention to. Ciao!**

**By the way, if you're having trouble thinking of what Vetis looks like, think of Mag Mel from Bakugan for the helmet, a black coat from Kingdom Hearts, and the rest should be quite easy to grasp. **


	2. Chapter 1: Premonition and Prologue

**Hello again everyone! Got a fresh new chapter up! All just for you! Enjoy! Remember to read, comment, and/or review! Thank you!**

**_Disclaimer:_** **I own nothing except this story and my OC(s)**

* * *

**Fire Emblem: Awakening - Blood of Grima**

**Chapter 1 Part 1: Invisible Ties**

* * *

He was in a castle. A dark castle. He and his best friend...Chrom was it? Were fighting a powerful dark sorcerer. Chrom aimed his sword at the sorcerer's most vulnerable spots, but the sorcerer blocked every single blow with his dark magic. Robin was about to use a Thoron spell when the sorcerer used the smoke from another blast of dark magic to hide him.

"Up there!" Chrom shouted.

Robin looked up and saw the sorcerer looking down at them. He dodged one of the sorcerer's spells before he fired his Thoron spell at him, but the sorcerer merely teleported out of the way.

"You fool!" He shouted.

The sorcerer then shot Chrom into the wall of the castle as a few pillars fell on top of him. Robin looked to his friend and then at the sorcerer who was preparing for a final attack to kill Chrom.

"Ha ha ha ha! Die!" The sorcerer laughed in maniacal glee. He then fired the dark spell at Chrom.

Robin managed to intercept it thankfully with a Thoron spell which collided with the opposing force, creating a small explosion. Robin was on the ground, partly injured. It was then that the sorcerer looked at him with a spiteful glare.

"Hmm..." He said with his crimson eyes looking at his attacker.

The sorcerer then teleported to the middle of the room, deeming the two's fate already sealed.

Chrom managed to get up from the blast from earlier. He then helped Robin up and they both nodded to one another.

"This is it. Our final battle!" Chrom said with a determined tone. "You're one of us Robin. And no '_destiny_' can change that! Now, let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" He said.

Robin nodded his head in agreement and both drew out their swords.

"We'll have to move closer if we stand a chance at attacking this foe. Are you ready? Let's go then." Chrom said.

The sorcerer laughed. "Ha ha! Why do you resist?"

The two ignored him and moved ever closer to the sorcerer. Finally, they were close enough to engage. Robin readied his Thoron spell and Chrom unsheathed Falchion.

The sorcerer gave them a mocking smile and began to cackle. "Gya ha ha! Struggle all you want. You cannot rewrite what is already written!" He gloated.

Robin gritted his teeth, "Then I guess we'll just have to try!" He shouted. He then focused his magical energy from his tome and directed it out of his hand. From it, he fired a huge blast of electricity as the sorcerer merely smirked and dodged the attack. Chrom snuck behind the man and used Falchion to slice the sorcerer's back. The sorcerer yelled in surprise and pain.

"Damn you!" He shouted. He then fired dark magic at the ceiling, causing the castle roof to crumble and drop boulders the size of Pegasi to fall down on them. Using his speed and skill, Chrom managed to dodge most of them as Robin did the same.

As the sorcerer recovered from the energy usage of the attack, Robin took the chance to use Thoron on the weakened foe. The sorcerer never saw it coming and was hit in the chest by the blast. Chrom also managed to strike in an extra blow finally ending the battle!

The sorcerer fell down, out of breath with dark energy leaking from his weakened body. Chrom gave Robin a congratulatory grin.

The sorcerer was quite stubborn though. He would not die here! "This isn't over!" he cried out in rage. "Damn you both!" He shouted while releasing a final dark spell to try and finish off Chrom. Robin saw the attack coming and pushed Chrom out of the way as the spell hit Robin instead!

Robin hit the ground hard. He couldn't feel his body. Everything was numb. Chrom hurried over to his side. "You alright?" He asked. "That's the end of him." Chrom proclaimed as the sorcerer dispersed into nothing but ashes of darkness.

"Thanks to you we carried the day." Chrom said looking relieved. "We can rest easy now."

Robin suddenly felt an ache in his head. The rest of Chrom's words became fuzzy like static. All he saw was red and then...

**ZAP!**

Robin's focus was finally clear and he saw Chrom...hurt? He looked down to his hand and saw his fingertips sparkling with electricity. He realized that he actually stabbed Chrom with his own power! Why would he do such a thing?! He looked up to Chrom's face and what he saw grieved him. The young man had a look of hurt, betrayal, and sadness on his face.

"This is not your...your fault." Chrom managed to say. "Promise me...you'll escape from this place...please! G-go..." He gave one final breath and collapsed onto the ground. Dead. The sounds of the sorcerer's laughter were all that were heard throughout the castle as Robin grieved over his now dead friend...

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 2:**

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do something!" He heard a young female voice which slowly began to wake him.

"What do you propose we do?" Another voice asked in reply as his eyes opened ever so slowly.

"I...I don't know!" The first voice said again and sighed in defeat.

Finally, he opened his eyes to see two people standing over him. One was a girl with short blonde hair and two pigtails, wearing a beautiful green dress. She also had some sort of staff with her. The other was a man he somewhat recognized. He had blue hair, a shoulder guard with a cloth dangling from underneath, armor, a cape, and a sheathed sword at his side.

Realizing that he was awake, the two looked at him and greeted him with smiles on their faces.

"I see you're awake now." The man said.

"Hey there." The girl said kindly with a grin.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." The man said with a small laugh. He then outstretched his hand and said, "Give me your hand."

He did so and reached up to grab the offered hand. As he did, he saw some sort of mark on the top of his own hand. It was curious and familiar, but he couldn't place it. Ignoring that for now, he was helped up by the kind man.

As he fully rose off the ground, he examined his surroundings and himself. He was in a grassy field with many trees and bushes all around as far as the eye could see. He seemingly wore around himself, a hooded robe, boots, and a pair of gloves were in his pocket. He put them on. Looking at his robe, he saw it had many decorative patterns on it and it felt...nice on him. As if it belonged. He also had untidy white hair.

"You alright?" The man asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes, thank you Chrom." That was weird, how'd he know this man's name all of a sudden? It's liked it popped into his head randomly!

The confusion showed on Chrom's face as well and he asked, "Ah, then you know who I am?"

Fumbling with his words, he replied, "No, actually, I...it's strange... Your name, it just...came to me." He felt an ache from his head and put his hand on it to relieve himself of it.

"Hmm...how curious." Chrom said while scratching the back of his head. "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is...it's... Hmm?" He said while trying to remember. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember. He grit his teeth in frustration. Why couldn't he remember?

"You don't know your own name?" Chrom said bewildered as he tilted his head.

"I'm not sure if...I'm sorry, but where am I exactly?" He asked alternating from the name subject.

The girl suddenly gasped and exclaimed, "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

Another man, who he did not recognize earlier said bluntly, "It's called a load of Pegasus dung." Examining the man further, he was garbed in armor from head to toe and underneath, was most likely a lot of muscle. He had a horse by his side. "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" He said accusingly.

He tried to protest, "B-but, it's the truth!"

Taking pity on the amnesiac in front of him, Chrom spoke to the man whom accused the boy of lying.

"What if it is true, Fredrick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused." Chrom insisted. "What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

Frederick gave out a sigh in defeat and relented, "Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." He advised.

"Right then." Chrom nodded. "We'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

The young man backed away a little at this and said, "Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?"

"Peace friend." Chrom reassured the boy. "I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." He finished his request (or was it an order?) by extending his hand.

* * *

_~A couple hours later...~_

* * *

As the foursome travelled to the nearest village, the young boy examined the fields they walked past. The lush green grass swayed in the wind while it played it's tranquil tune. The leaves on the trees seemed to dance to the rhythmic beat making the whole scene entirely peaceful. Well...ALMOST peaceful.

As he continued walking, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about the silence the group was giving him. Not to mention the glares from a certain knight.

Having enough of said silence, he broke it by saying, "What will you do with me?" He gave a small frown. "Am I to be your prisoner?"

"Hah!" Chrom laughed with a small smile. "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse." He answered.

"Is that where we are?" The boy asked confusedly. "Ylisse?"

Frederick interrupted saying, "You've never heard of the halidom?" He gave a small laugh saying, "Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing..."

Releasing a unamused sigh, Chrom said to Frederick, "Frederick, please." He then turned to the boy. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt." He explained to him. "I suppose proper introductions are in order..."

He pointed to himself saying with a smile, "My name is Chrom, but then, you already knew that." He then pointed to the young girl. "The delicate one here is my sister, Lissa." He said this part teasingly.

Said girl, now known as Lissa, pouted and protested, "I am NOT delicate!" She said while throwing a small tantrum. "Hmph!" She faced the boy after composing herself. "Ignore my brother please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!" She exclaimed.

Lost on the whole 'Shepherd' thing, he asked, "Shepherds? You tend sheep? In full armor?" He asked for clarification.

Chrom gave a small smirk and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." He said pointing to the last person in their group.

"A title I shall wear with pride." Said man bowed. "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." He continued, "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

He gave a small nod in understanding. "I understand sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Robin." He then realized what he just said and wondered how he suddenly knew his name when he didn't before! What was going on? He rubbed his forehead, while Frederick gave a scrutinizing gaze on the boy now known as Robin.

Finishing massaging his aching head, he said, "I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved." He said with some humor in his voice and an awkward grin.

Chrom put a finger to his head in thought. "Robin? Is that foreign?" He asked. "Ah well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-" he was about to finish when his sister Lissa gave a scared shout.

"Chrom, look! The town!" She said with worry all over her facial features.

The group turned to see what had troubled Lissa and what they saw was a terrible sight indeed. Over at the nearest town, smoke as black as night drafted across the area, causing the once calm and serene scene, to become one of dread. Fires slowly ate away at the nearest houses that got in their way. And in the middle of it all, were men dressed like savages. They were pilfering the town and taking whatever they could get their filthy hands on.

Now, Chrom swore regularly, but this time it was a natural reaction. "Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands no doubt..." He hypothesized. He turned to his comrades in arms. "Frederick, Lissa, quickly!"

Frederick gestured to Robin. "What about him milord?" He asked not too keen on the idea of leaving a possible enemy behind.

Chrom's patience however, was at it's limit. "Unless he's on fire as well, he can wait!" He shouted.

Frederick reluctantly nodded. "Aptly put milord." He said.

"Let's go already!" Lissa said impatiently with worry and fear laced in her voice as well.

The three Shepherds nodded to one another and quickly headed towards the burning village. Robin was left behind.

Said young man hesitantly reached out a hand to try and stop them, but they were too far away now. Thinking to himself, he suddenly spotted a hilt near his waist. He pulled it out and drew out a bronze sword. It was sharpened very delicately and the polished metal was smooth to the touch. He also felt something in one of his coats' pockets and withdrew a Thunder Tome. It appeared he was one who specialized in both sword fighting and spell casting. Also, when he looked over to the village, he had this odd feeling that the Shepherds would need him. Making up his mind, he ran off to go and catch up with them.

* * *

_~Meanwhile at the village~_

* * *

A burly man with war paint on his face and a muscular physique laughed with a sadistic grin. "Ga ha ha ha! Get to it lads! Grab anything shiny and put the rest to the torch!" He commanded. "We've gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right lass?" He said this last part to a young maiden whom he grabbed from her father, whom was back at his inn, unaware of her kidnapping.

"S-stay away from me!" She cries out in fear and repulse. "Please! Someone! HEEEELP!" She screamed for any noble soul to save her. Little did she know, her prayers would soon be answered.

Entering the village, Chrom and his posse arrived at the furthest exit/entrance near the village. Lissa gazed upon the ruins of a nearby house. She then turned to Chrom while trying to hold back tears.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" She begged her brother.

"Don't worry." Chrom reassured, "After today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again."

Suddenly, Chrom heard the sounds of boots hitting gravel. Thinking a brigand was trying to sneak up on them, he pointed his blade at...Robin?! He thought he had told him to stay behind!

"Wait!" Robin shouted.

"Robin!" Chrom said surprised. "You followed us! Why?" He asked.

Robin hesitated, not knowing the answer himself. Instead, he replied, "I-I'm not certain myself to be honest, but I'm armed. I believe I know my way around a fight. Will you let me join and help you get rid of these brigands?"

Chrom nodded. "Of course. Strength in numbers." He phrased. "Just stay close!"

"Remember Robin." Frederick warned. "We're facing practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed."

"Right." Robin replied. "I'll bear that in mind!"

The group then charged to the nearest brigand/brigands. Chrom engaged in a furious sword battle with an axe wielder, while Frederick engaged one with a sword. Lissa stayed behind Robin. Curious, Robin spoke to her.

"Can't you fight Lissa?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't you dare say I'm delicate!" She warned. "I may not be able to fight, but I can practically heal any wound on the battlefield! Watch!" She said the last part and raised her staff as it began to glow healing a wound on Robin that he didn't notice from earlier.

"Wow." Robin said. "I'm impressed! Alright. I'm assuming you can't attack though right?" At this, Lissa deflated. "I guess I'm right. Just stay close to me and heal any who need it." He ordered. It was strange. It was like he was a total different person when on the battlefield!

"You got it Robin! Leave it to me!" Lissa said with a smile and wink.

After dealing with a few more 'grunt' brigands, the group headed to the nearest villager who might know where the leader www dwelling.

"You there! Villager." Chrom called out.

"O-oh! Y-y-yes? Please don't harm me! I'm a simple man of simple wares." The poor villager said frightened thinking Chrom and the others were enemies.

"Relax sir." Frederick said. "We're here to help. Do you know where the leader of these blasted brigands might be?"

"Oh! Well, he might be at the abandoned church." The villager informed. "But that's also where my daughter was going to earlier!" He realized. "Please good people! Help her! She could be in trouble!" He pleaded.

"We will." Robin assured the terrified old man.

"Thank ye so much lads!" He said.

"Alright." Robin started. "I believe I have a plan."

"We're all ears Robin. What've you got in mind?" Chrom asked.

Robin put a finger to his chin in thought. You see, during the battles, Robin seemingly knew rather clever battle tactics. And it had helped the group quite a few times! Finishing the current scenario in his head, Robin nodded toward the group to huddle in and whisper.

"Alright, this is a rather simple, yet effective plan. If we could have Frederick distract the leader, we can then have me disarm him, and Chrom, you can go for the finishing blow!" He explained.

"Hmm...this plan has a few holes, but it's the only one we have." Frederick said. "What do you think milord?"

Chrom simply smiled. "So far, Robin hasn't led us astray. Let's go with it!" He said. Lissa and Frederick complied and per Robin's request, the former healed everyone's wounds before marching in!

The leader saw Frederick approach, and not scared in the slightest, taunted the knight saying, "He he! Here sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" The leader then was about to throw his axe when Robin burst out from behind some nearby bushes using his Thunder Tome to disarm the man! Frederick then whooshed in on his horse, grabbing the young maiden and Chrom began his attack.

The leader wasn't beaten yet though, he grabbed another axe from a nearby dead brigand. "I ain't afraid o' yas! Bring it!" He said. He then swung his axe at Chrom, who nimbly dodged. He then stabbed his sword through the man's foot who howled in pain. Robin then shot a Thunder again and it hit the ground where the leader stood. Due to this, the man was blinded by all the dust. Frederick then dashed in and lay the finishing blow by stabbing the man's heart with his Silver Lance. The brigand leader then fell into the river, dead, as his blood made the water become scarlet in color.

Robin wiped his brow in exhaustion. "Well, that's the end of that." He said.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by!" Lissa said with a grin. "But holy wow Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"Heh. You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom agreed.

Surprisingly, even Frederick gave a small nod of respect. "Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

"I understand your skepticism Sir Fredrick." Robin said. "And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please believe me. I've shared all that I know."

Chrom smiled. "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." He stated.

"And your mind milord?" Frederick asked. "Will you not heed it's counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents." Chrom said. "We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really let us pass up such an abled tactician?" He asked. "Besides, I believe his story, odd as it may be."

"Th-thank you Chrom." Robin said in gratitude.

Chrom merely nodded his head. "So how about it? Will you join us Robin?" He asked.

Robin thought for a moment before replying, "I'd be honored."

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

* * *

**So how'd you like this? I know it's a bit overdue by now, but hey! At least it's here right? Right?! Lol. Leave a review and comment if you'd like! No flames! They'll be deleted! Thanks again for reading! New chapter will come in time! See ya then!**


End file.
